1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a video wall system including a plurality of monitors and, more particularly, to an automatic detection method of a video wall arrangement which can automatically detect arrangement and identification numbers of a plurality of monitors of a video wall and a video wall system using the automatic detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a video wall refers to an apparatus including a plurality of monitors which are arranged on a plane and respectively display different portions of one image so that the plurality of monitors can work as one monitor having a large-sized screen.
The plurality of monitors of the video wall is connected to a control computer. The control computer controls a display state of each of the plurality of monitors. Accordingly, a user can easily control a monitor which needs to be adjusted among the plurality of monitors using the control computer.
However, when constructing the video wall, after the user installs the plurality of monitors in a video wall shape and connects the plurality of monitors with each other with cables, the user needs to check an identification number of each of the plurality of monitors of the video wall. After the user matches each of the identification numbers to a location of each of the plurality of monitors one-to-one, the user saves the relationship between the identification numbers and the locations of the monitors on the control computer. Then, the user can individually control the plurality of monitors using the control computer.
However, in the related art video wall system, only when the user checks one-by-one the identification numbers of the plurality of monitors of the video wall and knows locations of the monitors corresponding to the identification numbers, can the user use the control computer to individually adjust the plurality of monitors. Therefore, installation of the video wall system is not easy.